Just if
by Owloka
Summary: Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Kaizo menjalan misi bersama Fang lagi. Brotherhood, no pairing, minific.


BBB sepenuhnya milik ANIMONSTA

* * *

Kaizo mengambil komunikator dari balik jasnya, menekan tombol untuk memeriksa ulang misi yang diperintahkan kepadanya dari Laksamana Tarung. Komunikator kotak itu setipis kertas, namun sekuat baja, jenis teknologi terbaru yang kuat bertahan dalam segala kondisi apapun, layar setipis kertas itu bersinar kebiruan, menampilkan perintah misi bersama dengan informasi lainnya.

Kaizo baru saja menyelesaikan misinya dari planet Florian untuk menangkap penyelundup power sphere palsu, saat dirinya berhasil menangkap mereka dan mengirim mereka ke markas Tapops, Laksamana Tarung segera memberikannya perintah lain untuk misi selanjutnya. Jadwal yang sangat padat, jika bisa diistilahkan, Kaizo bahkan belum sempat menghirup napas untuk beristirahat dan pekerjaan lainnya telah menunggu.

Dia melihat daftar patner kerjanya di alat komunikator itu, Kaizo lebih sering mengerjakan misinya seorang diri, dan dia menyukai itu, sekitar 86% misinya berhasil dia jalankan seorang diri tanpa bantuan siapapun, namun tentu ada saat-saat dimana dia memerlukan patner, Kaizo telah melatih dirinya untuk dapat menjalani rintangan apapun, baik itu secara mental ataupun fisik, namun tentu dia sadar, kalau dia bukan makhluk terkuat di antariksa.

Alat komunikatornya menampilkan foto dan nama patner kerjanya, Kaizo menatap foto itu lama sekali sebelum menutup komunikatornya dan kembali memasukkan kedalam saku jasnya. Sudah cukup lama dirinya tidak menjalankan misi berdua dengan kadet Fang, yang sekaligus adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

Saat Fang masih baru bergabung dengan Tapops, mereka kerap melaksanakan misi bersama, namun sejak Fang menginjak umur 12, Tapops sering memerintahkan Fang untuk melakukan misi seorang diri persis seperti apa yang Kaizo lalui dulu.

Rasa khawatir menggedor-gedor dadanya, dia tahu akan ada saat Fang akan mulai menceburkan diri ke misi-misi yang lebih berbahaya, terakhir kali Kaizo meninggalkan Fang di bumi dikarenakan misi mencari jam kuasa, dia sampai harus memberikan Fang topeng yang mengandung kekuatan penembus, untuk memastikan anak itu dapat melarikan di saat apapun dia memerlukannya.

Seharusnya tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan, Kaizo telah melatih anak itu dengan keras dan disiplin, kemampuan Fang mendekati kesempurnaan, anak itu cakap dalam berbagai hal. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun Kaizo tidak pernah menampilkannya, dia selalu mengkhawatirkan anak itu.

Misinya kali ini adalah melacak para perompak antariksa, menurut data yang komunikatornya salurkan, perompak itu sedang bermarkas di planet Candynia. Sesungguhnya Kaizo cukup terkesan jika mereka benar-benar membangun markas rahasia di planet ini, planet yang dapat dikatakan sebagai planet gula, tempat ini seperti hanya mengenal warna pastel, seseorang yang berasal dari luar planet Candynia akan jelas ketara seperti Kaizo sekarang. Dan dengan para perompak itu bermakas di sini, mereka harus sangat berbaur dengan lingkungan sekitar jika tidak ingin terbongkar dengan segera.

Bayangkan saja, perompak yang cenderung gelap dan menyeramkan harus menyamar dengan tampilan warna pastel dan sesuatu yang menggemaskan, dua hal yang sepertinya tidak akan menemukan titik temu sama sekali.

Kaizo membenci planet ini, di mana-mana aroma manis menyebar, dan kuliner di sini seperti tidak mengenal rasa lain selain rasa manis, untuk alien sejenis Kaizo dan Fang, menghuni planet ini akan seperti bunuh diri, kadar gula darah mereka akan meroket dalam seminggu dan pastinya mereka akan mati karena diabetes.

Sekarang Kaizo hanya perlu menemukan Fang, sama seperti Kaizo, Fang juga baru menyelesaikan misi individunya di planet Gogopia, belum sempat beristirahat dari misi sebelumnya dia juga segera diusir menuju misi berikutnya. Kaizo tidak pernah keberatan dengan jadwal padat, tubuhnya tidak lemah dan dia terbiasa dengan kegiatan fisik, lagipula anggota Tapops memang sangat terbatas.

Tahun ini bahkan Tapops menerima lima manusia bumi sebagai kadet mereka, yang membuat Kaizo sangat terheran-heran, lima orang itu tidak punya dasar pelatihan sama sekali, latar belakang mereka sangat tidak memenuhi untuk menjadi anggota Tapops namun Komandan Kokoci dengan mudah memasukkan mereka sebagai anggota Tapops.

Tidak apa jika mereka harus memasuki masa pelatihan terlebih dahulu sebelum misi pertama, namun ternyata satu hari setelah mereka dilantik dan keesokkan harinya mereka sudah menjalankan misi. Bukankah itu sangat gegabah?, mereka memang terlatih menggunakan kekuatan jam kuasa mereka namun Kaizo rasa itu tidak cukup.

Laksamana Tarung pun saat itu sampai bertengkar hebat dengan Komandan Kokoci karena kegegabahannya melantik anggota. Dahi Kaizo berkerut tidak suka saat mengetahui Fang akan sering menjalankan misinya bersama dengan kadet amatir itu. Bagus jika mereka berguna namun jika tidak, dan hal itu mengakibatkan sesuatu terjadi pada Fang. Kaizo bersumpah akan meluluhlantakahkan markas Tapops tanpa ampun.

Mata merah Kaizo menangkap sosok Fang yang sedang menunggunya, Fang telah sampai terlebih dahulu dan mengirimkannya pesan akan menunggu di sebuah taman. Anak itu berdiri membelakanginya, seperti tidak menyadari seseorang sedang mendekat.

Kaizo telah melatih Fang untuk peka terhadap sekelilingnya, seharusnya anak itu telah menyadari kedatangan Kaizo sejak lama namun anehnya hingga Kaizo berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, Fang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Kaizo.

Kaizo hendak menegurnya hingga menyadari apa yang membuat Fang begitu terpaku hingga menumpulkan kepekaannya.

Tatapan Fang sedang tertuju ke sebuah keluarga di taman itu. Keluarga dengan ayah dan ibu beserta dua anak mereka. Si kakak laki-lakinya terlihat telah menginjak umur awal sekolah menengah sedangkan si adik terlihat baru belajar berjalan. Anak itu tertatih-tatih berjalan dari pelukan ibunya masuk kepelukan ayahnya yang menyambutnya dengan menggendong anak itu tinggi-tinggi ke udara, bangga dengan pencapaian putra bungsunya.

Si ayah membawa putra bungsunya kembali ketanah, mendorongnya untuk kembali mencoba berjalan ke arah kakaknya, si kakak membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, siap menunggu adiknya yang berjalan dari pelukan ayahnya masuk kepelukannya, si adik tertawa menggemaskan, melihat kakaknya terus menyorakinya agar berjalan ke arahnya seperti memberikannya semangat untuk justru mencoba berlari, saat sampai dipelukan kakaknya, balita menggemaskan itu disambut dengan pelukan erat dan kecupan gemas.

Kaizo melirik adiknya, di tangan Fang ada sebuah ice cream, mungkin dia membelinya selagi menunggu Kaizo, namun bukannya memakan ice cream itu dia justru terpaku menatap keluarga di depannya, membiarkan ice creamnya meleleh mengotori tangannya.

Kaizo bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan adiknya, memori Fang tentang orangtua mereka sangat minim, Fang masih terlalu kecil saat orangtua mereka menjadi korban keganasan perang, itu semua dikarenakan perang galaxy yang memusnahkan planet mereka dan membuat mereka sebatang kara, saat mengungsi, Kaizo tidak membawa apa-apa kecuali Fang dan boneka kesukaan Fang, tidak ada secarik foto pun dia bawa. Tidak ada sedikitpun benda untuk membangkirkan memori tentang orangtua mereka.

Setelah pengungsian, Kaizo bertemu dengan Maskmana dan dia diangkat sebagai muridnya, setelah kematian orangtuanya, Kaizo bersumpah untuk menjaga Fang dengan seluruh kemampuan yang dia punya, tapi Kaizo sendiri sadar dia tidak akan dapat menjaga Fang selamanya, maka dari itu Kaizo pun melatih Fang habis-habisan agar Fang kuat dan dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Ada saat Kaizo mengakui dirinya memang melewati batas dalam melatih adiknya. Dulu sebelum perang itu terjadi, Kaizo selalu memanjakannya, tidak ada permintaan Fang yang tidak dituruti oleh Kaizo, jika saja dunia itu tidak kejam, mungkin sekarang hubungan Kaizo dan Fang tidak akan pernah berubah. Jika saja perang itu tidak pernah terjadi, Kaizo yakin dia akan jadi pribadi yang mudah mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya pada adiknya. Tidak seperti sekarang.

Bahkan, ada saat Kaizo berpikir kalau Fang sekarang membencinya, semua latihan tempur yang melelahkan, didikkan kedisiplinan tinggi dan setelah Kaizo melarang Fang untuk memanggilnya abang dan dengan dirinya yang kerap meninggalkan Fang sendiri dikarenakan misi, Kaizo mengira mungkin Fang sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang abang, walaupun begitu di dalam diri Kaizo, seberbeda apapun keadaan dari dulu dan sekarang, Fang tetap adalah adiknya.

Fang telah menginjak umur 14 tahun sekarang, namun di mata Kaizo Fang selalu terlihat kecil dan lemah, walaupun sebenarnya dengan kekuatan manipulasi bayangnya itu dia sekarang sangat kuat, namun di mata Kaizo, Fang adalah sosok yang mungil dan mudah terluka. Tidak ada hari Fang tidak akan berkeluyuran dipikirannya.

Ice cream di tangan Fang semakin meleleh dan adiknya masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari keluarga itu, Kaizo tahu adiknya mendambakan sebuah keluarga, Kaizo tahu adiknya menginginkan sikap dan ucapan kasih sayang, yang selama ini secara tersembunyi Kaizo berikan, tapi Kaizo sendiri sadar itu tidak cukup.

Kaizo membiarkan adiknya tenggelam di dalam pikirannya hingga Kaizo melihat sisi mata adiknya mengeluarkan air mata.

Kaizo mematung terkejut, sudah lama sekali dia tidak pernah melihat Fang menangis. Tanpa dia sadari hatinya terasa perih.

Tangan Fang bergerak untuk menyeka air matanya namun terhenti saat menyadari es nya telah meleleh dan mengotori tanganya, adiknya terlihat kebingungan.

Kaizo mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, dan segera memberikannya pada Fang "Ini, lap tanganmu."

Fang terlonjak kaget, berbalik cepat-cepat dan gelagapan "Kap… Kapten, sejak kapan?"

Kaizo menunduk dan mengambil ice cream yang telah melelah itu, melemparnya ke tong sampah "Nanti akan kubelikan lagi." Ucapnya seraya mengelap tangan kanan Fang yang kotor akibat lelehan ice cream.

Terlihat bingung akibat sikap abangnya, Fang hanya mematung membiarkan abangnya membersihkan tangannya.

Selesai dengan tangan adiknya, Kaizo melipat sapu tangan kotor itu kembali, dan memasukkannya ke dalam jasnya. Dia memandang adiknya yang masih mematung bingung, kedua tangan Kaizo bergerak melepaskan kacamata Fang, jarinya bergerak menghapus air mata Fang dengan lembut.

Wajah Fang memerah malu, dia tetap diam hingga abangnya kembali memasangkan kecamatanya.

"Kau tahu, aku juga agak lelah." Ucap Kaizo "Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang dingin sebelum mencari markas perompak itu."

Perlahan senyuman Fang mengembang, melihatnya tersenyum, rasa perih yang dirasakan Kaizo menghilang seketika.

Fang mengangguk semangat "Iya, tadi aku melihat ada café yang terlihat menjanjikan." Fang menunjuk kearah sebuah toko berwarna toska dengan garis-garis kuning pucat dengan semangat.

Kaizo mengangguk, berbalik menuju café itu dengan Fang disisinya.

_Aku akan mengajukan cuti bersama Fang setelah ini_. Batin Kaizo


End file.
